Can I repent for my mistake?
by CyberAngelAlexis
Summary: One-Shot that involves my character. Spoiler, if you haven't played the mission "The Tower" and don't want it spoiled, then don't read. Review and tell me if you liked it, thanks!


Heads up, there is a SPOILER WARNING, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. INVOLVES DRAGONFABLE, DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS, GOOGLE IT.

As I ran up the stairs and through doorways and defeated traitors that have answered the call of darkness instead of the call of light. The giantess who was a pen-pal of one of the inhabitants from Popsprocket, the Pinja, Gary the Ice-Elf, Captain Hugo. The same thought ran laps in my head. 'I have failed' I thought, 'I, Leonidas, "the hero" of Falconreach and Dragonlord of prophecy, have failed and let all eight on the Element Orbs fall into Sepluchure hands, and into the hands on darkness'. I fight back tears of anger and frustration but a few slip by. All of my hard work...now gone. What do I have left? I stop in front of the door that leads to the room where I will meet my failures and the doom of Lore. I close my eyes and think, 'What do I have left to prove that my hard work and to show everyone that I can still save everyone'. I think back to the times when I not only meet every citizen of all the towns that was said to have the Orbs in them, but all of my allies, my friends, my…family. Honorable half-elf Zhoom from the Sandsea, Trustful undead slayer Artix from The Necropolis, Intelligent gnome Yix from Popsprocket, Duty follower Dragonslayer Galanoth from Dragesvard, Wise ninja jonin or leader Thyton from Shadow of the Wind village and Trustful Second-in-Command, now Captain Rhubarb from Osprey Cove. Truly allies that I couldn't do without in this war. And that is only the tip of the iceberg. And all the towns that didn't have the Orbs in them or the towns I didn't even know exist. Like Sir Ano and Captain Rolith and all of the other knights from the Pactagonal Order from Oaklore Keep. Aria the pet-trainer, Ash the-soon-to-become-knight, Reens and Alina; the potion makers. Csyero the wacky green mage, Warlic the blue mage, Lady Celestia; my teachers. Cool and collective Tomix, the Soulweaver from Ravenloss, the town that lies beneath Falconreach. And so many more, I have meet them, became their allies and their friends and they have become mine. And I have failed them all. All I now have left is their trust and friendship….but maybe, that's all I really need. I did everything that I did was because…I wanted fame? No…respect? No, that came as I went…so what did I do it all for? I had just followed the prophecy from; I wouldn't have made all the friends that I did. I would have done my job, collected the Orbs, fight evil, become stronger but be all alone. Maybe…maybe I…I wanted something to fill that gap in my heart. And now that's its filled…I don't want to lose it. I will use my strength from my bonds that I have to prove to everyone, to my friends, to Sepluchure and to me, that I have the power to protect them.

As I walked through the doorway, the scene that greeted me filled me with dread and terror. There was Sepluchure, with his back to me. Drakath, at the side glaring at both at me and Sepluchure. In the shadows beyond Sepluchure and beyond the table which held the orbs, I could see the traitors that I had defeated my way up here.

"Ah, you made it through 'hero'. Just in time" greeted Sepluchure, his voice as cold and queasy as ever

"Just in time to stop you!" I roared, filled with the strong intent of stopping Sepluchure and protecting my friends

"Have you learned nothing?" Sepluchure asked, his voice filled with disbelief "You cannot stop me! I will become the darkness itself and bring Doom to this world!"

With his back still turned to me, he lifted the Orb of Darkness which left his hand and floated in the air with the other Orbs which had risen from the table where they had laid. Soon the began to spin in a circle, slowly and in a wide circle but then they began to spin faster and faster and the Orbs drew closer and closer together until they became a single Orb.

"Watch now, Leonidas…" sneered Sepluchure "Watch as I become the master of this World". And with that, he laughed. I glared at him. My early attempt to stop him when the Orbs were combining was stopped by some barrier and now…I didn't know what to do. A loud sound brought me back to reality and I saw Drakath stab Sepluchure with his own blade of Doom.

"I…" began Sepluchure

"I will not be denied my kingdom again" hissed Drakath

-Cough- "You think this will stop me, fool? I will not be killed by the likes of you, worm…" hissed Sepluchure, his voice filled with icy hatred

"Perhaps it won't stop you, but it will give me a head start" Smiled Drakath as he pushed aside Sepluchure and grabbed the Ultimate Orb. As Drakath grabbed the Orb, it began to glow and small bolts of colorful lightning surrounded Drakath, as he closed his eyes. I could myself being filled with ice, cold dread from my head down to my toes.

"It-" Drakath began "It's magnificent!". His eyes glowing from the powers that he now possessed.

"Your living body cannot handle the power! I will watch you burn and spit on your ashes!" snarled Sepluchure from where he kneel, the blade still in him.

"Fluffy! To me!" roared Drakath, a smile blazing on his face.

"No!" howled Sepluchure as he tried to stand but was unable because of the blade "AARRGGHHHH!"

And with that, the tower exploded. I could feel myself being lifted into the air and throw far, away from the tower and into the air. I floated there for a second and then I could feel gravity take effect and pull me towards the ground. Even in the air, high above the ground, I could hear my friends and allies gasp and cry out.

"An explosion!" yelled Guardian Landen

"Leonidas is falling!" cried Galanoth

"CRYOZEN! QUICKLY!" roared Vilmor as she ran towards me on the ground

As I feel to the ground, I could see Sepluchure being flown off by one of his undead minions. 'So' I thought 'He survived, no surprise, he's like a cockroach, he can survive ANYTHING' and as I fell, I looked to the room of the tower where I had been originally and saw a giant shadow of a dragon with glowing red eyes. "Fluffy..." I thought. And return my attention to the quickly approaching ground. "Is this it?' I thought "Am I going to die? After all I have been through, this is my final chapter?'. As I closed my eyes, I shedded a tear and made a vow, if I survive… would stop Sepluchure and Drakath and Fluffy and bring peace to all of Lore. But… a nagging thought at the back of my mind kept coming back…

Would I end up repenting…for my mistakes


End file.
